


Voiceless

by Simply_Isnt_On



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Johnlock, M/M, sense!verse, side-drabble for Quintessential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't speak. At least, not in the way that many people think of as speaking.</p><p>Companion piece to "Quintessential" by thisprettywren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voiceless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisprettywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprettywren/gifts).



> Written because my muse was on fire and thisprettywren's work made my mind calm down a bit when I couldn't sleep for lack of muse-direction.

John can't speak. At least, not in the way that many people think of as speaking. In fact, ignorant people would and have called him mute, dumb, useless. And the thought of this makes Sherlock's blood boil, even if John just waves it away and shakes his head with that gentle smile of his. 

Because John- John is soundless. Born with vocal cords not quite right, he contains in his compact body five- five!- senses, all of them constantly gathering information. It makes Sherlock ache, sometimes, to know that John will never be able to tell him what something feels like, never be able to describe the brush of a jumper against his chest, or Sherlock's hand on his face, or- or any number of things, all of which he has been led to believe by non-aceptive people are well worth the ability to feel as well heat and pain and bullets tearing through flesh. 

 

John keeps Sherlock safe when he needs it, feeds him and covers him and makes him rest when the needs of his aceptive body go unnoticed and unattended. John makes him tea, and makes him sleep when his mind is going to fast for too long and he would rather keep going until he dropped, confused and exhausted onto the sofa. 

 

He never thanks John. That isn't his way, to thank people or let them know they are appreciated. But he knows. John, lovely, sweet, perfect John, knows.

 

Sherlock can tell. It's his job to know these things.

 

But sometimes, when John is out all night, and Sherlock makes him tea because John is John and he will always want tea when he comes home exhausted, John smiles that small, simple smile at him and wraps his hands around the too-hot mug and Sherlock knows, just knows, that neither of them would rather at that moment be anywhere else. 

 

And John? John is not voiceless. He is not mute, not dumb, not  _useless_. John is loud, vibrant, alive, and he has more voice in his little finger than any non-aphone could ever have in his voice and face and body. 

 

And Sherlock knows it, and rejoices inside when he wakes and John is still there, in the flat, in his life. It is why Sherlock strives so to fix John's vocal cords, to bring forth a sound. 

 

Because John is amazing, and Sherlock will not rest until he is also whole.


End file.
